voces de enero
by sandraswansea
Summary: Tras la marcha de edward, el conoce a una chica.. ella sera la causante de las voces de bella


EDWARD:  
Corría a través del espeso bosque, maldiciéndome a mi mismo, por una vez parecía estar vivo, más que nunca estaba sintiendo dolor.  
Soy un miserable, ¿como puedo hacer esto?- pensé. Solo con recordar su cara, cuando le dije que no la amaba, que ya no la quería, que no podía venir conmigo... Pero, ¿Cómo podía haberme creído con tanta facilidad? ¿Es que acaso no le había dicho tantas veces lo mucho que la amaba? Lo que más desearía ahora seria estar con ella. Pagaría cualquier precio, iría al mismísimo infierno.  
"-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"- le había dicho.  
"- Tú…no…me quieres?" me preguntó  
"-No"  
Pero cómo una sola palabra podía haber bastado para acabar con esto. Una parte de mi mente me decía que era lo correcto, que dejarla era lo que debía hacer, no podía hacerle mas daño. Primero James, y ahora mi propio hermano… ¿que podía hacer contra eso? No podía enfrentarme a Jasper, él no pudo controlarse, la culpa fue mía por permitir que fuese a esa estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños.  
- hola!- una voz cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. En frente de mi había una hermosa humana; ¿me estaba hablando a mi?  
- Hola.. ¿Quién eres?- pregunté. Era raro ver a una humana sola en el bosque, sobretodo por esta zona en la que los pocos pueblos que había estaban a bastantes kilómetros.  
- Me llamo Alexandra. me he perdido en el bosque, no sé donde estoy.-mientras me decía esto se sonrojaba. ¡¡NO!! Otra vez no! Como si con Bella, el amor de mi vida no fuese suficiente! Otra vez el monstruo dentro de mi! Invitándome a tomar a esa frágil humana que por alguna razón se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Notaba como fluía la sangre por debajo de su rostro. ¿qué era eso? ¿Un corte en la cabeza? Otra vez el monstruo intentando imaginar lo sabrosa que sería su sangre. BASTA! Me grité a mi mismo. ¡Apenas la conocía!  
- ¿Estás sola? ¿cómo te has perdido?-le pregunté con curiosidad intentando distraerme.  
- La verdad no se si he venido sola, no me acuerdo, se que me caí y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¿podrías ayudarme?- me rogó.  
- La verdad mejor que pidas ayuda a otra persona, mejor que me vaya ahora mismo, esto es un gran error.-le dije  
- ¿error? ¿porque un error?, eres el único que está aquí ahora, nadie más puede ayudarme.-me miro a los ojos y me suplicó- ¡por favor!  
- Está bien, te ayudaré, te llevaré a algún lugar donde haya más gente y luego me iré.-le dije  
- Gracias-me dijo.  
Me acerqué a ella aguantando la respiración, no podía permitirme matarla, sería un error. Al pasar por su lado intenté no pensar en el calor que fluía de su cuerpo. Todo esto me estaba trastornando era la misma historia que con mi Bella, todo se estaba repitiendo, ¿porque esta clase de castigo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?  
De repente Alexandra me tomo la mano, yo rápidamente la solté, solo su tacto me puso muy nervioso, ansiaba demasiado tomar su sangre, no podía permitirme esa clase de contacto con ella.  
-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunte furioso.  
-¡lo siento!-dijo, estaba asustada, podía verlo en su cara.-es que estoy asustada. Perdón no fue mi intención molestarte.  
En ese momento me dio pena. Ella estaba asustada, ella sola en el bosque, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguro había sufrido una perdida temporal de la memoria.  
La miré de reojo, y vi que se tocaba mucho la cabeza.  
-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?-le pregunte ansioso por saber si se encontraba mal.  
- un poco la verdad. Te importaría que nos tumbásemos por aquí un rato. Estoy muy cansada.-me preguntó.  
Por la experiencia de Carlisle sabía que debía dejarla descansar pero, no quería que se quedase dormida, tenia entendido que tenía que vigilar que se despertase cada poco tiempo así que cuando se estiró en la hierba me senté a su lado, lo más lejos que pude, sin parecer un desprecio.  
Me recosté en el suelo, evitando oír sus pensamientos y así poder imaginarme que estaría haciendo Bella en esos momentos; pero por mucho que lo intentase, sus pensamientos estaban en un volumen muy alto así que no pude evitar ver lo que pensaba "la verdad es que es muy guapo. Un poco raro quizás pero es un caballero. No me conoce y me está ayudando... ¡me gusta!"- no pude evitar sonreír.  
Cuando Alexandra se quedó dormida, cerré los ojos y me imaginé que estaba con bella en Forks. Estaría con ella, fundiéndome con su mirada... pero no podía permitirme pensar en ella. No ahora. Ella conseguiría reponerse, al fin y al cabo es una chica valiente. Lo lograría. Me olvidaría. Yo lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar pensar en ella. Aunque me resultase difícil.

Me hubiese gustado estar aquí con Bella, estaría aquí durmiendo en mis brazos, y yo intentaría imaginarme lo que soñaba, y desearía ser el protagonista de su sueño.

PARTE 2  
Cuando Alexandra se levantó decidimos ponernos en marcha. Yo quería acompañarla a algún lugar donde alguien pudiese hacerse cargo de ella. A algún pueblo. Si la llevase en brazos estaríamos en un momento, pero a paso humano tardaríamos unos días.  
Ella era una chica agradable, no sé como pero era capaz de hablar de Bella estando en su compañía y no me sentía mal.  
- En que piensas -me preguntó.  
- en que soy un cobarde. Lo único que hago es huir.  
- ¿De qué huyes?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
- De mi mismo. También huyo de la chica que amo.-le dije.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo para que huyas?  
- Mejor pregúntame que le hice yo.-ella me miraba con ojos curiosos.- soy una mala influencia para ella. No le convengo en absoluto. Lo único que hago es ponerla en peligro, sobretodo si está conmigo.  
- ¿eres peligroso?  
- Mucho.  
- No lo creo... ¿qué eres un monstruo o algo así?  
- Exacto.  
En ese momento sonaron sus tripas. No había pensado en ello. Podría aprovechar para traerle comida e ir de caza. Ahora no me molestaba su olor, pero quería estar seguro.  
- iré a buscar algo de comida- me ofrecí.  
- Vale. Pero no tardes.  
- Por que no intentas hacer una hoguera o algo así para no pasar frío por la noche.  
- Ja! ¡Quizás tengas suerte! A mi esto creo que no se me da nada bien. Pero lo voy a intentar.  
- No te quemes! – me burlé.

PARTE 3  
Cuando estuve bastante alejado empecé a correr. Quería despejar mi cabeza y cazar.  
Localicé un ciervo. No era mi comida preferida, pero no me podía quejar.  
Cuando terminé la caza (sin mancharme) busqué algo de comida para Alexandra.  
Encontré un árbol lleno de fruta, cogí un poco y se la llevé.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, enfrente de un pequeño fuego, medio dormida.  
Cuando le hablé, se asustó.  
- ¿a eso le llamas fuego?  
- ¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! Has tardado mucho.  
- Lo siento. Estaba buscando comida, esto es lo que he encontrado.  
Cuando le di la fruta pensé que cara se le habría puesto si le trajese un trozo de ciervo.  
Seguro que se asustaría.  
- bueno algo es algo. Gracias.  
Me senté a su lado mientras ella comía.  
- ¿no comes?- preguntó.  
- No tengo hambre.- me miró fijamente intentando adivinar porqué.  
- Estás triste. ¿qué te pasa?  
- Echo de menos a Bella.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?  
- No quiero hacerle daño.  
- Y no has pensado que quizás estas haciéndole daño si no estás con ella. Ella también tiene derecho a elegir lo que quiere, si tu la quieres y ella a ti, no se que problema hay.- me dijo.  
- No sé. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.- le respondí.  
- Claro! Como eres un monstruo! Venga ya edward. No seas ridículo, solo te conozco de unos días y me parece que eres lo mejor que hay. ¿Con quien iba a estar mejor?

PARTE 4.  
ALEXANDRA:

Edward era una buena persona. Lo que tenía que hacer por él ya había acabado.  
Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y la verdad es que iba a ser mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo más por él.

La gente no consigue ver lo que soy, mi don es un tanto especial, puedo hacer que la gente oiga o sienta lo que desea. Edward me siente como una humana parecida a Bella porque lo que él más desea es volver con ella.  
Seguramente Bella sentiría lo mismo. Podría ir en su busca y provocarle voces de Edward, para que de un modo u otro sepa que en algún lugar él sigue preocupándose por ella, para que sepa que algún día volverá.  
Iría a vigilarla a Forks y cuando ella esté en peligro (según Edward, frecuentemente) mostrarle a una voz protectora, que le ayude de alguna manera.

El camino a Forks duró poco. Estábamos en el mes de enero, (me había decidido a esperar unos meses para darle tiempo a Bella, y así hacer mejor las cosas)  
Seguí a Bella hasta el instituto (fue muy fácil encontrarla, Edward me contó que era la hija del jefe de policía), sus compañeros apenas hablaban con ella. En ese momento me imaginé la clase de dolor que debía de haber sentido tras la marcha de Edward, ya que por lo que parecía no había vuelto a hablar con sus amigos.

Esperé haber si encontraba alguna ocasión para ayudarla pero no parecía haber mucho peligro en Forks, hasta que se me presentó la ocasión perfecta.  
Bella estaba en clase de cálculo y se puso a hablar con su amiga Jessica sobre un viaje a Port Ángeles.

- ¿quieres que te recoja después de la escuela? Le ofreció su compañera.  
- De acuerdo- contesto Bella.  
Quizás Port Ángeles era un lugar en el que se podía dar alguna ocasión un tanto peligrosa, me pareció la ocasión perfecta. Podría seguirlas hasta allí y vigilarlas hasta encontrar el momento perfecto.

PARTE 5

Habían entrado al cine a ver una película así que las esperé en la calle. A través de la cristalera del cine pude ver como Bella salió varias veces al pasillo. ¿Qué le ocurriría? Al final de la película esperó por Jessica.

Fueron andando un corto tramo poco iluminado. De pronto Bella se quedó paralizada en la acera.  
- Bella ¿qué haces?  
- Creo que los conozco.-murmuró.  
A quién demonios iba a conocer; estaban delante de un bar "Pete el tuerto", la clase de bar que frecuenta lo peor que hay por ahí. ¿Estaba loca? Al parecer Edward estaba equivocado, el no era peligroso para Bella en absoluto, lo peligroso era ir con ella, parecía que ella misma buscaba el peligro.  
Me pareció una buena ocasión para poner en práctica mi don. Podía provocarle alguna voz en su cabeza (en concreto la voz de Edward) así ella se alejaría de allí.

En cuanto se acercó al bar le provoqué la primera. "¡Bella, deja esto ahora mismo!"  
Cuando oyó la primera voz se quedó paralizada. Pero era una chica cabezota porque siguió acercándose a unos hombres que estaban cerca de la puerta. Decidí provocarle la segunda voz "vete con Jessica" "me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido" y la verdad es que esto si resultaba estúpido, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta?  
"mantén tu promesa".  
Al final volvió con Jessica.  
Esto va a ser difícil- pensé. Con lo cabezota que es seguro que seguirá metiéndose en problemas. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir vigilando hasta que Edward vuelva, si es que me hace caso y vuelve. 


End file.
